A three-year plan of research and training is proposed to study the effects of an Internet based dyspnea management (IDSM) program for long-term seamless support of self-care management for people with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). The specific aims are: 1) To develop, pilot test, and determine the feasibility of a nurse facilitated and peer supported IDSM for people with advanced COPD and 2) To determine if the change in the number of perceived available dyspnea management strategies, frequency of use, confidence in use of strategies, the frequency of exercise, the intensity of dyspnea, the impact of dyspnea on functioning, the perception of social support (informational, emotional, and support specific for exercise), mood and health resources utilization differs between the group receiving IDSM and a control group. In this proposed study, subjects will be recruited from a pool of subjects who have recently completed a disease management program. Data will be collected at baseline and at 4 months. The overall goal of this pre-doctoral training is to pilot test an Internet-based dyspnea management support program for patients with COPD as a basis for future investigations in the use of Internet media technology for the management of symptoms for people with chronic illnesses.